random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Junction/Episodes/Corrin's Story
(Fandom original series logo appears) (we see the hotel at night. First, Miroir is shown, playing Touhou 6, playing as Reimu B on Stage 4) Miroir: Alright, stream slowly, then dodge vertically... oh no... oh, gosh, no! (Then, Miroir is seen pressing the X Button, at which point the sound effects for Dream Sign "Evil-Sealing Circle" can be heard) Miroir: How did that happen? I never have to bomb at that part... (next, we see the Ylissean Butterflies, playing Pictionary) Owain: Oh, I know... is it a tree? Lucina: No. Inigo: Uh... is it a tower? Lucina: No. Severa: I know! Is it a pillar? Lucina: No. Owain: Then what is it? Lucina: It's a door. Inigo: That is not what a door looks like! (we next see Makomi playing Touhou 8, playing as Netherworld Dwellers, and he is on stage 4, fighting aganist Marisa Kirisame) Makomi: Okay, i can do this, don't fail- (the touhou death sound is heard) Makomi: Marisa is sure brutal! (after that, Winona is seen looking after her Pokemon) Winona: Here, Beautifly. Freshly squeezed Oran Berry juice... (Winona gives her Beautifly a berry drink) Winona: Pelipper, Skarmory, Tropius. I have something else for you... (Winona lays out a plate of freshly-cut grilled berries) Winona: Enjoy! (afterwards, we see Sanae, running around and placing decks of "Umi Naka Jinsei Kenen" cards in the various rooms. Next, Aya and Kareta are seen, writing their news articles) Aya: Peer review? Kareta: Peer review. (Aya and Kareta switch articles, then review them) Kareta: Spelling mistake heaven, this is. Aya: It's not my fault that I write so fast! (We then see Brainz playing Rhythm Paradise) Brainz: This reminds me of that competition I entered once... What was it called? (after that, Asuka is seen preparing food with Yuyuko, while Seijou and Youmu bring the ingredients) Yuyuko: These futomaki rolls appear so good~ Asuka: Indeed, learned to make them at a young age. Youmu: Mistress, focus on making the food!! Seijou: Asuka...so adorable~? (Lemon is next seen, toying with his cube) Lemon: I could probably solve the energy crisis with this... (Strawberry can then be seen...) Strawberry: I'm not sure what to do today... (next, Mitsuha is seen performing a traditional dance. This is followed by Orange and Sakura watching Friends) Rachel (from Friends): Alright, don't tell me, don't tell me! (Starts handing out drinks) Decaf cappucino for Joey... Coffee black... Latte... and an iced tea. I'm getting pretty good at this! Other Friends characters: Yeah. Yeah, excellent. Rachel: (leaving to serve others) Good for me! (The characters swap all the drinks for what they ordered as Phoebe enters. She sits down without greeting them) Joey: Y'okay, Phoebe? Phoebe: Yeah- no- I'm just- it's, I haven't worked- It's my bank. (the Kirbies are then seen, cleaning their restaurant. This is followed by Dedede trying to draw animation) King Dedede: I'm not sure why, but I feel like I need a snail sidekick... (afterwards, Octavio is seen listening to music. This leads to Susie, seen remodelling the water slides) Susie: Okay... how will I make them less damaging? ...ah! Is it the vertical drop that causes the bruising? (Seija is then seen, re-arranging her cupboard) Seija: I really don't need to consider being more organised... (Seija tries to take a dress out, but ends up causing all of her clothes to fall out and land on her) Seija: Ugh... (she groaned.) (Next, Alm and Celica are seen, reading out the news) Alm: In the news this evening, Sanae Kochiya has finally finished her anticipated card game "Umi Naka Jinsei Kenen", and is delivering copies of the game to the people at the hotel. Celica: We'll get to learn more about this innovative game tomorrow morning, when Sanae has decided to give lessons on the game to those who are willing. (the Deals Warlock is seen next, eating lasagna) Deals Warlock: HMMMM... Lasagna is a deliciable meal for a peaceful day such as this. But I think I wanna change it up wITH SOME POTIONS! (Deals Warlock grabs a potion bottle marked with an X from his belt, opens it, and is about to sprinkle some in) Deals Warlock: Eeeeaaassssy now.....I HOPE THIS IS THE RIGHT ONE AND NOT THE- (a drop falls from the bottle and hits the lasagna, causing it to explode into his face and is destroyed. The plate itself is fine but all that reminds on it is black soot.) Deals Warlock: ...Explosives. (sighs) Not again. (Afterwards, we see Taki talking to Hatti) Taki: I've drawn an intricate map of the hotel interior. Hatti: Thank you, Ta- wait. Since when has this hotel had an exterior? Taki: I never suggested that... (finally, we see Corrin and Kana, together at the Complaints Department, playing Cheat) Corrin: (places a card face-down) Queen of Hearts. Kana: (places a card face-down) Jack of Diamonds. Corrin: (places a card face-down) Ten of Spades. Kana: Cheat! (Corrin flips the card over, revealing that it is indeed the Ten of Spades) Kana: Aww... (draws two cards) Corrin: Is something wrong, Kana? Kana: Not really... I just miss home. Corrin: Why's th- Kana: (places a card face-down) Nine of Clubs. Corrin: Cheat. (Kana flips the card over, revealing it as the Seven of Diamonds. She then draws two cards) Corrin: Okay, why are you missing home? Kana: You told me that we'd be back in Hoshido after a few days, yet we've been here for ten months... (Kana puts her cards down) Corrin: I'm sorry, Kana. I didn't understand how hard it was to leave this hotel... (Corrin notices that Kana has started crying) Corrin: Don't cry. We're enjoying ourselves at the Time Junction, aren't we? Kana: Y-Yes... but I'd sooner be back home... Corrin: Look, however unhappy you feel, it's nothing compared to what I went through as a child. Kana: R-Really? Corrin: Yes. I'll tell you, if you'd like... (plays the Eight of Spades, face-up) Kana: Papa, why did you play that card face-up? Corrin: It'd be easier for us to play this way while I tell the story. Kana: Okay... (plays the Seven of Diamonds) ...can you start the story now? Corrin: Yes. (draws a card) My mother, Mikoto, was originally from the invisible kingdom of Valla. I don't know who my father is, however... Kana: (draws a card) Was he a Manakete? Corrin: I'm inclined to believe so... (plays the Six of Clubs) (from this point until next specified, we see Corrin's backstory in place of the scene in the Complaints Department) Corrin: Okay... Mikoto was married to Sumeragi, the ruler of Hoshido, shortly after my birth... Kana: How are you certain that he wasn't your father? Corrin: If he was, it wouldn't explain why I'm half-Manakete. (plays the Four of Spades) Sumeragi had already had two children with his first wife, Ikona. Kana: I take it Ikona died before Mikoto was married? Corrin: Yes. Anyway, the first four years of my life went well. I was happy and well looked after... Kana: Hold on. You said that your childhood was unhappy... Corrin: That's because of what happens next. (deep breath) I was about four years old when it happened. Garon, the ruler of Hoshido's rival kingdom, Nohr, had asked for Sumeragi to come to Cheve. Kana: Cheve? Corrin: It's a country to the south of Nohr, where people believe that those who die become new stars in the sky. Kana: What happened in Cheve? Corrin: Garon wanted to discuss resolving the conflict between the two kingdoms, and had ordered Sumeragi to bring me with him. Kana: Why? Wh-What happened? Corrin: It turned out that he was lying. Garon ambushed Sumeragi, who died protecting me, and I was kidnapped and left a prisoner of Nohr. (we then return to the scene at the Complaints Department) Kana: What happened to Hoshido afterwards? Corrin: Mikoto became the new queen of Hoshido, and there were frequent skirmishes between the two kingdoms. Eventually, however, Mikoto created a barrier which caused the Nohrians to lose their will to fight. Kana: I see... when was this? Corrin: It was shortly be- hold on. It would be best to continue the story. Kana: Okay... (Corrin's backstory replaces the Complaints Department scene) Corrin: For eight years after that incident, my life was a misery. I was locked in the Northern Fortress, only visited by the maid, Felicia... Kana: Was she allowed to visit you? Corrin: There was nothing saying that she couldn't. However, she had to sacrifice what little free time she was given just to take care of me... Kana: She sounds like a really nice person... Corrin: However, there was one other person who got to visit me... Kana: Who was it? Corrin: Her name was Azura. (the flashback becomes the entire scene for a short time. Corrin, appearing around six years old in this scene, sees Azura sneaking into the jail cell through a window) Young Corrin: Who... who are you? Azura: My name is Azura. What's yours? Young Corrin: I'm Corrin... Azura: It's nice to meet you, Corrin. (pause) Hold on. You look like you're from Hoshido... Young Corrin: H-How could you tell? Azura: My mother, Arete, has taught me how to identify where a person has from. Young Corrin: How? Azura: I could teach you, if you'd like... (the present Corrin's voice can be heard again) Corrin: Azura taught me more than just how that. She visited once a week over the course of an entire year, teaching me something new every time. Kana: She must mean a lot to you... Corrin: She does, for reasons which will become apparent later. Anyway... Kana: Hang on. You said that Azura only visited you throughout one year. Why? Corrin: I'm about to tell you why. (the flashback again becomes the entire scene. Corrin is seen in the jail cell, waiting for Azura) Azura (off-screen): EEEEK! Young Corrin: Th-That sounds like Azura! (Corrin looks to see Azura in a corridor leading to the jail cell, being pursued by Hoshidan ninja) Azura: Corrin! Young Corrin: Are you okay, Azura? Azura: No! I-I'm sorry, Corrin, but this might just be the last time we see each other... (The ninja seize Azura, then drag her away) Young Corrin: Azura!! (Felicia enters the scene) Felicia: Azura? Corrin, do you know her? Young Corrin: I do. She's been visiting me a lot, teaching me new things... Felicia: Strange... why would a princess want to teach a prisoner like yourself? Young Corrin: Princess? Felicia: I take it you don't know about Azura's backstory... Young Corrin: Please, tell me... Felicia: (deep breath) Some time in her childhood, Azura's mother, Arete, became the second queen of Nohr after the death of the first queen, Katerina. However, most Nohrians scorned both Arete and Azura... (pause) One day, Arete died herself, leaving Azura alone and distant to the remaining Nohrian children. Young Corrin: How terrible... (back to the scene at the Complaints Department) Kana: Poor Azura... she must have been so miserable... Corrin: You'd expect so, and yet I've rarely seen her unhappy... Kana: I guess that she's used to all of the bullying and rejection she receives... Corrin: I guess so. (brief silence) Corrin: Okay, it's time to move on. The next part of the story took place when I was twelve years old... (the flashback once again becomes the entire scene. Corrin is in the jail cell, waiting for someone. Felicia then enters the scene with a little golden key) Young Corrin: What's that in your hands, Felicia? Felicia: It's a key. I'm going to use it to get you out of here... (Felicia unlocks the jail cell, then takes Corrin by the hand) Felicia: This is your best chance to escape. Please, come with me. (Felicia takes Corrin along the hallways of the fortress. Eventually, however, they come across a group of swordsmen) Felicia: This way! (Felicia and Corrin head along another pathway, only to find sorcerers blocking their way) Young Corrin: We're surrounded... (Felicia notices a wide-open window) Felicia: I know a way for you to escape. Young Corrin: Really? Felicia: Yes. Quickly! You have to trust me... (the two back up to the window, pretending to be terrified. One of the Sorcerers then fires a magic blast at Corrin, causing him to lose balance and fall out the window) Felicia (putting on a fake act of concern): No! (Corrin lands on the grass outside, losing balance and having to kneel down) Young Corrin: So this... is what it's like... outside... (Corrin faints. A blue-haired girl then comes into the scene, then turns into a dragon and carries him away. Then, transition to Corrin asleep in Shirasagi, the castle of Hoshido, seeing the same girl when he wakes up) ???: It's good to see you're awake. Young Corrin: Wh-Who... are you? ???: I'm Lilith. Nice to meet you, Corrin... Young Corrin: Hold on. How do you know my name? Lilith: I first met you when you were very young. You found a tiny bird and nursed her to health... that was me! Young Corrin: Really? Lilith: Yes. Young Corrin: You don't look like a bird, though... Lilith: That's because I can shape-shift. I was only able to get to Hoshido so quickly because I turned into- Young Corrin: Hang on. Hoshido? Lilith: Yes, Hoshido. It's where you live, isn't it? Young Corrin: Where I... live? Lilith: Regardless, Queen Mikoto would like to see you. (Corrin heads in the direction of the throne room. The scene transitions to when he arrives in the throne room, seeing Mikoto) Mikoto: I cannot believe it is really you... oh, I've missed you so much! Young Corrin: Are... are you... Mikoto: I am your mother, Mikoto. All this time, I didn't know if I'd ever see you again! Young Corrin: I-If you're my mother... (pause) ...then why don't I remember you? Mikoto: It's a sad story. When you were very young, you were abducted by forces from Nohr. Young Corrin: Really? (Ryoma, Corrin's brother, enters) Young Corrin: Wh-Who's this? Mikoto: Ryoma, your brother... Ryoma: I still remember the day you were taken. In those days, there was tension between Hoshido and Nohr, but no full-blown war. Not until King Garon lured King Sumeragi - our father - to Cheve under false pretenses. Young Corrin: What do you mean? Ryoma: He said it was for a peace conferance, but his real plan was to murder our father in cold blood. To make matters even worse... he also kidnapped you. Young Corrin: No... I can't believe this... (A samurai appears and kneels to Ryoma) Samurai: Lord Ryoma! I have an urgent message. We're under attack from the north! Ryoma: Very well. We'll need to provide support. I'll leave immediately. (looks to Corrin) Corrin, will you come with me? I want you to see the truth with your own eyes... (back to the scene at the Complaints Department) Kana: Who was attacking? I thought Mikoto put up a barrier... Corrin: Monsters that lack sentience. We only know them as the Faceless... Kana: What were they like? Corrin: They were huge and human-like... and their faces were covered by these strange masks. Kana: Th-They sound horrible... Corrin: Their presence is nothing compared to what happened next. (the flashback is shown, but Corrin's voice can still be heard) Corrin: Mikoto wanted to make a public announcement about my presence. But then... something happened... (the flashback becomes the entire scene. A mysterious cloaked figure is seen, carrying a sword. He drives the sword into the ground, creating rays of fiery magic which then fly towards Corrin. Mikoto stands in front of the projectiles, and the screen flashes with light. We next see Mikoto falling into Corrin's arms) Mikoto: You were not hurt? Tell me you're okay... Young Corrin: I'm fine... Mikoto: I'm so glad... (Mikoto closes her eyes, and Corrin starts crying) Young Corrin: Mother... Mother! (Corrin begins his transformation into a dragon, although the screen turns black with a sound like clanging metal shortly into the transformation. We then go back to the scene at the Complaints Department) Kana: That was when you first turned into a dragon? Corrin: It was. Kana: Did you like it? Corrin: No. I was terrified... Kana: Why? Corrin: Look. My mother had died in my arms shortly after I was reunited with her... Kana: Oh... I see... what happened next? Corrin: Of all the people who could help me... it was Azura... (the flashback becomes the entire scene. From Corrin's point of view, Azura is seen singing "Lost in Thoughts All Alone") Ryoma: Azura! No! Stop! (Ryoma runs to Azura. She walks towards Corrin, continuing to sing. The screen then glows with blue light, after which Corrin can be seen, as a human, holding Azura's hand) Young Corrin: Azura... I never thought that I'd see you again! Azura: I never thought that I'd see you again, Corrin. Young Corrin: What happened to you at Nohr? Azura: My kidnappers took me to Hoshido. Mikoto is actually Arete's sister... Young Corrin: Was she happy to have you with her? Azura: Yes, although the people of Hoshido didn't trust me, since I was from Nohr. (silence for some time) Young Corrin: Azura... I can't believe what just happened to me... Azura: I can't, either. But understand that it wasn't you who did that... Young Corrin: What do you mean... Ryoma: The blood of the Dusk Dragon runs in the Nohrian royal family, while the blood of the Dawn Dragon runs through ours. You, however... you actually took the form of a dragon... Azura: I've heard of such a thing. But this is my first time seeing it in real life... (a flash of light is seen. Corrin looks in its direction, seeing the sword that the cloaked figure carried) Young Corrin: Wh-What is this feeling? Ryoma: That sword... is it the legendary Yato? (Corrin runs over to the Yato and takes it. Then, the present scene is displayed) Corrin: I still have the Yato in my possession... (gazes at the Yato, which has been hung to a wall) ...although I have no use for it right now. Kana: That's interesting... (back to the flashback scene) Young Corrin: That sound... are people gathering outside Hoshido? Azura: It would seem so. They must be Nohrian forces... Young Corrin: I... I feel like I want to stop them... if I can help avert total war- Azura: Wait! If you become embroiled in a fight right now, you could easily lose control... and lose your humanity altogether... Young Corrin: Is there anything I can do? Azura: Yes. (gives a Dragonstone to Corrin) This will allow you to control the dragon's power. (back to the present) Corrin: What happened next was the turning point in the story. Azura and I were caught in the middle of a full-scale battle... (the flashback is seen, but present voices are still with it) Corrin: At first, I was terrified. I had no idea how we would escape... but Azura remained calm... (flashback becomes the entire scene) Young Corrin: How are we going to get out of here? Azura: I know what to do... first, tell me which kingdom you'd rather stay at. Young Corrin: Definitely Hoshido. Azura: I'd prefer to stay in Hoshido as well, but my plan requires one of us to stay in each kingdom... Young Corrin: In that case, I'll stay in Nohr for you. Azura: No! You might not care about how your life goes, but I do... Young Corrin: You're right. Besides, I have no reason to go back to Nohr.... Azura: Alright. Now... (Corrin and Azura spend some time whispering to each other. Azura then sings, causing the fighting to seize) Young Corrin: Everyone, hear me out! (silence for a short time. Azura whispers something to Corrin) Young Corrin: I-I am a prince of Hoshido... although much of my life was spent imprisoned in Nohr... (another short period of silence) Young Corrin: With me is Azura, a princess of Nohr who was kidnapped and sent to Hoshido. Don't you see the situation that we're in? (a much shorter silence period) Young Corrin: We both wish to go back to the kingdoms where we came from. Not only that... but we both wish for this battle between Hoshido and Nohr to cease, at least for the time being... (some more silence) Young Corrin: I know, I may seem weak and insignificant... but please, understand what I said. If you don't, the land might soon be in ruins... (long silence. The two armies walk away, with Corrin following the Hoshidan troops and Azura being dragged away by the Nohrian troops. Then, back to the Complaints Department) Corrin: I know, it seems miraculous... I was just a child at the time. If not for the hardships I'd been through, nobody would have listened to me. Kana: People don't tend to listen to children nowadays... Corrin: They don't. It's really quite upsetting... Kana: (plays a card face-down) Ace of Clubs. Corrin: Cheat. (Kana flips the card over, revealing that it is the Ace of Clubs. Corrin then draws two cards) Corrin: So, do you understand how hard my childhood was? Kana: Yes. (pause) I'm glad that it ended happily, though... Corrin: I'm glad, as well. It's relieving to kow that I don't have to worry about things like that anymore... (credits play) (post-credits scene. The Ylissean Butterflies are still playing Pictionary) Lucina: Okay, add up your scores... (everyone writes down their score on some paper, then hands it to Lucina) Lucina: Okay, Inigo scored twenty four, Owain scored twenty four, Severa scored twenty four... (Lucina shows a brief look of concern) Lucina: ...I scored twenty four... (Lucina puts some more paper down) Lucina: We're going to initiate a tie-breaker. Everyone, draw a picture of your family. Whoever makes the best picture wins the game... and a piece of Millionaire Shortbread. (fast-forward as each Ylissean Butterfly draws their family. Lucina then hangs the pictures on the wall) Lucina: They're... just as good as each other... Inigo: I can't believe it... a tie-breaker ending in a tie... Owain: Maybe we should have another tie-breaker... Severa: We shouldn't. If I draw one more thing, I'll probably lose the ablity to hold a pencil. (Severa throws her pencil into a bin) Severa: Besides, this pencil isn't working anymore. (Severa walks out of the room) Lucina: Well? Should we have another tie-breaker? Owain: Only if there's another piece of Millionaire Shortbread up for grabs. Category:Time Junction